


Lights, Camera, Action! - A Dream SMP Actors AU

by Silver_Trooper



Category: Actor RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, I'm not putting major character death though because it is also just the characters, No actors are related, Quackity can speak Spanish, TOMMY AND TUBBO ARE MINORS, The violence is just for the show I swear, Tommy level swearing will be used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Trooper/pseuds/Silver_Trooper
Summary: ACTOR AU FOR THE DREAM SMP!!! A lot will be explained in the first chapter but here is a quick summary of the way that this will goTommy had finally gotten his big break in terms of the role of the main character in a new TV show started by actor and musician Wilbur Soot. Tommy had looked up to this guy for ages and was ecstatic to be on set and working with him on a show. But will Tommy be able to work together with everyone on set while also maintaining an air or professionalism as his fame rises? Find out!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 69
Kudos: 542





	1. Notes and Information - Ages and Descriptions

A story for the #dreamsmpactorsau / #dsmpactors on Instagram that I have found and become all consumed by

\- I’m not entirely sure how much of this I’m going to write. As of now, I have a sort of overarching plot but I’m basically going to be doing this as I go  


\- The way that this will work is that Dream SMP is a TV show originally started by famous musician and actor Wilbur Soot as well as famous actor Philza. The story that I’m writing will include three seasons of the show. The first season will be the war of independence, ending with Schlatt taking over at the election. Then the second season will be the Revolution up to the finale that happened on November 16th. AND NOW THAT ARC 3 HAS BEEN FINISHED! Exile Arc up to the end of the Disc Sage will be Season 3! Wooooooo!!! 

\- As of now, I’m planning on making most of this Tommy POV. In the show Tommy is considered the protagonist, main character, hero, whatever. So the scenes and behind the scenes / everyday lives of the actors will be from his perspective.

\- The characters are going to be split name wise. Some characters, like Wilbur, have the same on stage and backstage names. Real names will most likely be used only near the beginning of the fic when characters/actors are still being introduced to one another since I am still slightly uncomfortable with using them. People like Quackity have stated before that they are comfortable being called by their real name, so Alex will probably be used fairly often. But people like Techno don’t really go by their real name and will probably almost always be called Technoblade / Techno / The Blade.

\- I will try and include almost all members form the SMP into the fic but people such as Alyssa and Purpled will probably barely be mentioned since they do not have very important or monumental roles in the story (I really like Purpled though so he’s being included at least somewhat, even if the majority of the time is in scenes of the stage)

\- Family Tree Time! None of the characters are related in this story! I would like to emphasize this point to a fault. In the storyline of the show, the canon family tree is used. By this, I mean that in terms of the show, Phil is considered Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno’s dad, and Fundy is considered Wilbur’s adopted son. Sally will be briefly mentioned but since magic is considered real in the show, she’s a shapeshifter/selkie (I haven’t decided yet and I need to research it a bit more) Tubbo is not necessarily related to SBI in the show, but has practically been raised with them and is considered family by the majority of them, especially Tommy

\- Continuing with ages, they will be specified at the end of this note, with both the actor's age and the character's age. Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled are both minors and will most likely have parental supervision while on set

\- Logistics of the show! The area that the show takes place in follows the three canon death rule that Wilbur has stated the SMP follows. This means that each character in the show has three deaths that they can have in the show before they die for real and become a ghost. Certain deaths that have happened during streams will be inconsequential, but deaths such as in the Final Control Room, the Festival, and Tommy’s Duel will be considered canon deaths. These deaths are shown as small lines on a character's wrist. You start with three lines and lose lines as your character gains canon deaths

\- There will be pretty much no shipping in this series! Actors such as Dream / Clay and George or Niki and Wilbur will most likely be frequently shipped by their fan base but I will not include any actual relationships between the actors. I will also not allow any shipping of minors in my story. I’m probably going to include a scene where Tommy and Tubbo address possible shipping rumors between the two of them because it is a very serious topic. In terms of the actual people (the real-life MCYT), Tommy, Tubbo, and Purpled are all under the age of 18 and should not be shipped, romanticized, or sexualized by the actual MCYT community or the community in my story

\- I am not an actor and do not have a lot of knowledge on what goes on during sets or TV show sets. A lot of my knowledge and information will either come from my knowledge that I’ve learned over my time of being a theatre kid and my ability to search the internet. If I get something wrong, feel free to correct me ~ 

\- This story does not have a set upload schedule as of yet so chapters will be coming when I finish them.

\- I’m pretty sure that's it! I’ve never become this invested in a story that I’ve wanted to write so I really hope you guys enjoy and possibly become as invested in the story as I am. If you ever need to contact me, I go by @/bluebellechos on Instagram

Ages of Actors / Characters

\- Actors will most likely be the person’s real age or about one year away (Besides Sapnap, because I just wanted him closer to Dream and George’s age rather then Tommy and Tubbo’s lol)   
\- Tommy \- Actor = 16 \- Character = 17  
\- Tubbo \- Actor = 16 \- Character = 17  
\- Wilbur \- Actor = 24 \- Character = 23  
\- Techno \- Actor = 22 \- Character = 25  
\- Philza \- Actor = 32 \- Character = 40  
\- Dream \- Actor = 21 \- Character = 24  
\- George \- Actor = 23 \- Character = 23  
\- Sapnap \- Actor = 21 \- Character = 22  
\- Quackity \- Actor = 19 \- Character = 20  
\- Schlatt \- Actor = 21 \- Character = 25  
\- Fundy \- Actor = 21 \- Character = 18  
\- Eret \- Actor = 21 \- Character = 23  
\- Punz \- Actor = 23 \- Character = 22  
\- BadBoyHalo \- Actor = 25 \- Character = 25  
\- Skeppy \- Actor = 21 \- Character = 24  
\- Niki \- Actor = 21 \- Character = 21  
\- Purpled \- Actor = 17 \- Character = 19  



	2. An Introduction and A Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Characters will be called by as much of their full name that I know when they are off-stage / not on set. Later into the story, nicknames and character names will be used more frequently. Here is a quick chart just to let you know some of the names mentioned in the story.
> 
> Thomas Bowman = Tommy  
> Floris = Fundy  
> Alaister = Eret  
> Nikita = Niki  
> Alex = Quackity  
> Nicolas / Nick = Sapnap
> 
> And I think that's about it for this chapter! Please enjoy Tommy and his social anxiety around famous people ~

Thomas Bowman was a child actor. His mother was already famous for being an incredible musician and actor in theatre and on the West End and with her fame came fame for Thomas. While more popularly known as Tommy, he played many young roles in shows and even got a small role at the age of thirteen when he starred in a movie with his mother. However, his biggest break in the film industry didn’t come until he was sixteen.

And sure, it's not like all of the other roles that Tommy was in weren’t great, the West End is a huge deal. But the show that he was cast in was a TV / Netflix show that was produced and written by none other than musician and actor Wilbur Soot. And Tommy was the main character, the hero of the show if you will.

When Tommy’s manager (Which he did have, it wasn’t like his insanely famous mother could do all of Tommy’s roles while also keeping track of everything that she does daily) was told about the open role, he was ecstatic. “This is what your career needs to get that final push,” he said. So off Tommy flew to London, ready to audition for the role.

And surprisingly, a month later, Tommy’s manager received a call saying that he was being cast for the role.

At the time of casting, not all of the script had been finished, so there was still a lot of time to go before they officially started filming. But very soon was the introduction day for the majority of the main cast and crew members, and Tommy could not be more excited. So many big names were being included in this series. Wilbur Soot was both producing and acting in the show with Phil Watson co-producing. The two had been friends since Phil had landed Wilbur his first role at the age of 16. Dream was also being cast in the show, a massive name in the acting industry, well known for playing villains. The list goes on and Tommy is honestly terrified.

The introduction day was being held at a gala hall in downtown London. Since Tommy was under the age of 16, he had to be taken to the hall by his manager and led to the front door. He felt like he was 5 again and being taken to the teacher’s office, which he would like to avoid if possible.

But as he entered the massive gala hall, Tommy felt slightly grateful that he had someone that he relatively knew with him. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and people in a variety of fancy outfits stood around the room. A buffet table was pushed to the left and servers with champagne walked around the room.

(Tommy tried to take a flute but was quickly reprimanded by his manager.)

As his manager walked off, Tommy attempted to see if he knew anyone around the room. While he was decently tall for his age, standing at around two meters (Or 6 feet, 1 inch for America), he still felt very lost in the grand hall, his social anxiety starting to creep in. Luckily, he was briefly distracted by a slightly shorter boy walking quickly over and holding out a hand with a large smile on his face.

“Hi, there! My name’s Tubbo Smith and my manager recommended that I try and talk to all the people that I’ll be working with here. You’re Thomas Bowman, right? I saw your name on the cast list and thought it would be nice to meet the only other child in the main cast,” the boy, Tubbo apparently, smiled as Tommy took his hand.

“Yeah, I’m Thomas, but you can call me Tommy,” Tommy said as he gave the kid's hand a shake and let go, returning his hands to his suit pockets.

“Well, it's nice to meet you! I’ve already met everyone else and I noticed you just arrived. Do you want to meet the rest of the cast?” Tubbo asked with a slight tilt to his head.

“Sure,” Tommy responded with a smile, following the shorter boy as he started to walk. Tubbo kept track of the conversation, leading a lot of the topics, which was great for Tommy, a socially inept person when he first meets someone.

Tommy briefly looks up and realizes the people that they are heading towards. He halts in his step and Tubbo looks up to see why he stopped. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“Oh uh...it's nothing,” Tommy stuttered slightly before catching back up to Tubbo as they approached the small group of people ahead of them. Tubbo cleared his throat and the man in front of him turns, his brown curly hair falling over his glasses.

“Welcome back Tubbo,” he says with a laugh, his crisp suit clean pressed and fancy.

“Hi, Wilbur! I think I found our last cast member,” Tubbo says, grabbing Tommy’s arm and bringing him out from his hiding spot behind Tubbo. Tommy looked at the ground before glancing up and finally making eye contact with actor, writer, and producer of the show, Wilbur Soot.

Wilbur held out a hand to him with a smile, his face kind as he said, “Hey Thomas, you must be our protagonist.”

Tommy blinked up at him before slowly taking the offered hand and quickly shaking it before letting it go and hiding his hands back inside his suit pockets. This was the producer of the entire show, Tommy couldn’t just embarrass himself immediately. “Yeah, that’s me. And you are Wilbur Soot,” he remarks, rocking back and forth on his feet.

Wilbur laughs quietly, a small smile almost stuck on his face as he swirls the small flute of champagne in his hand. “Have met Techno and Phil yet?” Wilbur asks, gesturing to the other two men standing beside him.

Phil Watson, a very famous writer and producer. He had had small acting jobs here and there but was very well known for producing and writing a five-season show called “Hardcore” that blew up internationally. He was here because he had helped Wilbur write and come up with the idea of the show they were all starring in. His hair was well-trimmed and his dark green suit blended into the grays and blacks of everyone else.

Next to the two producers was another man, a famous actor, and fencer, named Techno Blade. Techno Blade had exploded in popularity after his victory in a fencing tournament a few years back and ended becoming famous almost overnight. Tommy…isn't entirely sure why he was here but he wasn’t complaining. Techno’s long, thin, pink hair was swept neatly into a low ponytail behind his back, the lighter color pairing well with his dark red suit.

“No, I haven’t. I just arrived, actually,” Tommy stuttered slightly, feeling incredibly nervous in front of three of the biggest names in the industry currently. “It’s very nice to meet you,” Tommy offers his hand over to Phil and sighs slightly in relief when the man smiles and takes the hand with a strong shake.

“Nice to meet you. I heard you’re Lillian’s son, right?”

Tommy groans slightly and stuffs his hands back in his pockets before looking down slightly. “Yup, that’s me. Lillian’s son,” Tommy scuffs the tile flooring with the tips of his shiny shoes.

“I’m sorry mate. I know what it’s like to be known by someone else for a lot of your life,” Tommy looks up to see Phil smiling at him sadly. 

Tommy is taken back slightly, and scoffs under his breath, “I don’t need to be known by my mother’s name, I am my own person," he muttered under his breath. Realizing that he was probably making this conversation awkward and far more personal than it needed to be, Tommy cleared his throat and turned over to where Tubbo was talking to Wilbur and Techno.

“Hey Tubbo,” Tommy taps on the shorter boy’s shoulder and Tubbo turns around with a slight bounce, “Do you mind walking with me to the buffet quickly? I came here without eating food beforehand and I am starving.”

“Sure thing! Bye Techno, bye Wilbur!” Tubbo exclaimed as he started to follow Tommy towards the food piled on tables along the wall. “What did you and Phil talk about?” Tubbo asks as Tommy grabs a plate from the side table.

Tommy pauses in his step, before continuing down the line while saying, “Nothing much, just saying hi, you know, greetings and all that.”

“Cool! I’m excited about this show! I’ve never really been in anything this big before,” Tubbo spread out his arms and Tommy laughed, his face bright.

The two continued to walk with each other all night while meeting others in the cast. There were so many famous people at the gala tonight that Tommy felt slightly overwhelmed.

Alex and Schlatt were both standing and talking against a wall together, matching flutes of champagne in hand. Alex was a Latino actor well known for acting in many Mexican soap operas and Schlatt was a famous actor and comedian, well known for his dry sense of humor and ability to always play a good villain.

Somewhere in the middle of the room, Tubbo and Tommy ran across Dream, George, and Nicolas, three very famous actors. The three had practically grown up in the industry together when they all starred on a show together at the young age of 16. Dream mainly focused on acting as a career but was also known to participate in fencing tournaments alongside Techno. George and Nicolas, while slightly lesser-known, were also incredibly famous actors, known to have an incredibly close friendship.

Tubbo kept introducing Tommy to so many people that he could barely keep track. Nikita Nihachu, a famous model and actress, was at the end of a buffet table and politely waved to them as they passed. Coder and actor, Floris Fundy, stood somewhere in the middle of the crowd with LGBT icon and actor, Alastair Eret. The two older men laughed and had a brief conversation with the two younger boys before Tommy and Tubbo continued their trip around the room.

Eventually, the two returned to the original trio that they first ran across. “Welcome back,” Wilbur said when the pair drew near.

“I think we’ve pretty much met everyone here,” Tubbo stated, a bounce almost stuck inside of him as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

“I’m glad!” Wilbur said, his champagne glass gone and his hands resting inside his suit pockets. “I truly hope you both get along with the rest of the cast since you have such big roles.”

“I honestly forgot I was here because I also had a role in the show, not to mention one of the biggest. Everyone here is so famous that I kinda just felt starstruck the entire time,” Tommy said, pulling a laugh out of the group.

“You’ll get used to it mate,” Phil responded, his blonde and reddish hair falling slightly over his face as he looked at Tommy.

Wilbur suddenly snapped his fingers and looked at the pair of teenagers, “Oh, did either of you receive the email I sent out earlier?”

Tubbo nodded his head as Tommy shook his. “If an email was sent out, then my managers probably saw it. I barely do anything on my own.”

“Once you get really famous you’re going to be thankful you have someone else to manage all of your emails,” Techno Blade spoke from beside Wilbur, his hair neatly swept behind his back and a blank expression on his face.

“Techno has a point. I honestly don’t know how Wilbur has been able to keep track of and write the majority of his own emails while being both a musician and actor full time,” Phil added.

“Aww, thanks guys,” Wilbur drew out his words, smiling at the two men beside him before turning back to Tommy and Tubbo.

“The email discusses a group ‘bonding’ session that I had planned so that all of us in the main cast can get to know each other,” Wilbur stated.

Tubbo immediately beamed and exclaimed, “I know! I’m really excited. Are you excited, Tommy?”

Tommy blinked and turned to look at the other teen before stuttering, “Yeah, sounds brilliant.” Tubbo smiled at him before turning and engaging in a conversation about his character with the three older men. Tommy breathed in and out once before smiling and joining the conversation. This show was going to be a rollercoaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! First chapter pog. I already have so many ideas for this story and I'm glad there's already a bunch of you who are excited as well. As of now, I am going to try and get a chapter out every two to three days but we'll see how that schedule works out.


	3. Are You Assuming My Level of Social Anxiety?

Tommy will be the first to admit that he idolizes a lot of people. And many of those people are currently in the cast of the show he’s about to be in. And while he may idolize and admire many of them, he truly doesn’t know a lot of them, at least on a personal level.

Today was the “Group Bonding Session” as Wilbur called it and Tommy was both nervous and very excited. He’d barely held a conversation for more than two minutes with anyone other than Tubbo at the meeting.

The bonding day was set to take place in a hall where a lot of the set for season one was being organized. Since filming wasn’t starting for another month or so, the crew was getting a bunch of the set getting out in preparation. However, Wilbur and other directors of the show wanted the cast to get to know each other and be able to learn more about and develop their characters.

When Tommy walked into the meeting place, he noticed Tubbo at a nearby table, talking to a tall man with cyan hair and a button-up shirt on.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The man walked over to Tommy with a smile as he walked into the room. It was basic space, chairs, and a little fridge. It had been described and labeled as 'the break room'. "My name is Scott and I'll be conducting the “bonding day” today as Wilbur said! I also work on set and help out with planning.” The man, Scott, checked his clipboard before looking back at Tommy, “I’m guessing that you would be Thomas Bowman?”

“That’s me!” Tommy responded, “but you can just call me Tommy.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Tommy. I heard you’ll be playing our protagonist in this show if my clipboard is correct.”

“It’s nice to meet you too! And that is correct.” It still felt completely surreal to Tommy that he was playing such a major role, especially with all these other incredible actors taking part.

“Well, why don’t you come over and join everyone around our table.”

Tommy sat down next to Tubbo, who brightened when he saw Tommy and immediately started a conversation. While Tommy barely talked to anyone yesterday, Tubbo did talk to him, and he could already tell that Tubbo was going to be a brilliant friend. They had a similar sense of humor and Tubbo seemed to at least enjoy talking to Tommy.

The last few people started to enter the room. Alex rolled in with a cup of iced coffee and a pair of shades over his eyes, to which Schlatt immediately asked if he was hungover.

(Alex responded no and raised his sunglasses just to glare at Schlatt before putting them back down).

Eret and Niki walked in together, the two chatting and laughing, each with a drink in their hands. The last to arrive was George, who almost ran into the door on his way in and immediately got laughed at by Nick and Dream.

Once everyone sat down, Scott began to talk about what they were doing today before handing the conversation over to Wilbur.

“Hello everyone! My name is Wilbur Soot, as you probably all know. I am the writer and an actor in this wonderful show of ours. Dream SMP is going to be a bit different from your average series so I hope you all are excited.”

The room gave a small clap before Wilbur continued, “Now I know when you guys first auditioned, your characters had almost….titles, instead of names. The hero, the friend, the leader, so on and so forth. This is because Phil had a brilliant idea to help you guys get more into character and become closer to your character. Phil?”

Phil stands as Wilbur sits back down, pulling out a list from a bag at his feet. “I thought it would be fun to have you either use some variation of your real name or create a name this is relevant to you. Not only does this allow you to become closer to your character, but it can also help you get into character more easily. Now, I’ll pass around this list and I want you all to write down just a first name for your character. Last names will have to be made by me and Wil since there are families built into the plot between characters.”

After the list had been passed around, Phil read out some of the names that people had written down. People like Techno and Dream kept their “names” since they already were covers for their real names. Floris and Alastor chose to use their last names, Fundy and Eret, for their character since that’s what they go by more commonly anyway. Nikita and Alex came up with new names altogether that still fit them (Besides Alex’s, Tommy had no idea where he got the name Quackity from. It just makes Tommy think that he’s a duck). Tommy decided to stick with his full name, Thomas, for his character.

— — — — —

Once Phil had finished with his turn he nodded to Scott and sat down. Scott stood and clapped his hands, “Alrighty, first we’re gonna start with some simple introductions and get to know you games before we begin to tour the set. When we do introductions, simply say your name and one fact about yourself that not many people know.”

Once Scott finished his introduction, it continued around their circular table until it finally reached Tommy.

“Hi, guys. My name is Thomas but you can call me Tommy, and one fact about myself is that I have never played a sport in my life ever since I kicked my teacher in the face with a football in year 3.”

Tubbo laughed at that, as did the rest of the table. Tommy turned to look at Tubbo who gasped. “Oh right! Hiya everyone! My name is Tubbo and one fun fact about me is that I used to be really into professional trampolining.”

“The hell is that?” Tommy asked.

“Oh! It's this really cool thing where they attach you to this harness and then you jump really high and do all these fun spins and stuff. Before an acting scout found me I thought I was going to become a trampolinist one day.” Tubbo’s eyes brightened as he talked about it and Tommy could see he was still passionate about it.

“I wish I could still do it now but my schedule would be absolutely awful and I would just be exhausted constantly.”

After Tubbo’s turn, the last few people after him did their introductions before it returned to Scott.

“Great, now that we’ve done that, I’m going to split you up into pairs. You and your partner will ask each other a few questions and then we’re gonna do some improv games.”

Tommy waited in his seat until he heard his name get called, “....Alex and Tommy…,” Scott said, continuing down his list. Tommy looked over at Alex and smiled as the man waved at him vigorously.

“Now that we’ve gone through the list, bring your chairs together somewhere in the room and get to talkin’.”

Alex gestured for Tommy to come to him, so Tommy picked up his chair and sat it down so he sat across from Alex.

“Hey there Tommy,” Alex said, his face friendly and his dark hair poking out from underneath his beanie.

“Hey Alex,” Tommy responded, leaning forwards on his knees. “You wanna ask some questions or shall I?”

“Nah you go,” Alex responded.

The two started conversing, conversation flowing easily between them. Alex had a similar sense of humor to him and they flowed well. Tommy found out that apparently the reason that Alex named his character Quackity was because he used to be obsessed with ducks as a kid, which Tommy immediately lightly teased him about.

“I wonder if the producers would let me get away with calling you Big Q on set,” Tommy muttered. Alex started laughing to himself, which caused Tommy to start laughing too.

“Ok, so I know that you were born in Mexico and can speak Spanish, right?”

“You would be correct,” Alex responds.

“Can you say just like….anything to me in Spanish. Just start spouting nonsense to m-“

“En el principio, Dios creó los cielos y la tierra; ahora la tierra estaba informe y vacía, las tinieblas cubrían la faz del abismo y el Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre las aguas.” Alex quickly sped through his sentence.

There was a pause before Tommy responded, “Me…..me perdonas?” Causing both of them to burst into hysterical laughter. The other members of the cast looked at them in concern but the two could not stop laughing.

— — — — —

Eventually, Scott called out that they would be doing a couple of simple games and exercises. Many of them Tommy knew from his theatre classes when he was little but he found out that some members of the cast were ruthless with the games.

One of the games that they all played together was a game called Bang, where someone stood in the middle and everyone else formed a large circle around them. The person in the middle would then point at a person with a finger gun and yell, “Bang!” The person would then crouch and the two people on either side of them would have to shoot at each other and see who could say, “Bang,” first.

Technoblade and Dream were ruthless in this game. While Dream was very loud and proud about his wins, Techno seemed cold and calculating. The two almost always made it to the final duel, except one time when it was Tommy versus Nick, (Tommy won, of course, he was just that cool).

The second game was called Party Host. A “host” would have to leave the room and five “guests” would be given roles by everyone else, such as “Depressed Teenager” or “Youtube Vlogger”. The host would then return and have to have conversations with the guests to try and figure out who they were.

That one was probably the funniest to Tommy. At one point during the round, the host was Dream, and Tommy, Niki, Fundy, Wilbur, and Tubbo were the guests. Eret came up with the brilliant idea that they were each different Disney Princesses. Tommy was Merida, Niki was Aurora, Fundy was Snow White, Wilbur was Ariel, and Tubbo was Rapunzel.

When Dream entered the room, the entire game just became pure chaos. At one point Nikita just collapsed onto the floor and started snoring very loudly, Tubbo kept trying to hit people with a frying pan (Where he found it, Tommy had no idea). Wilbur was silent the whole time and just kept making gestures at Dream whenever he passed. Fundy kept talking to the food as if he was insane, and Dream was incredibly confused.

Tommy mainly just stood alone for a bit before Dream came over. “Hey uh...what’s up,” Dream said. Tommy paused before in an awful Scottish accent replying, “Me mums a bear.”

Everyone burst into laughter, especially Scott, who seemed to have tears in his eyes at Tommy’s butcher of his accent. “Muuum it's just me bow,” Tommy drawled, causing everyone to crack up once again.

Tommy was guessed fairly quickly after that.

— — — — —

The next thing that was on Scott's list was to tour the set, which ended up being awesome. They first went to the break room, which was ridiculously huge. They had a snacks and drinks table that Tommy immediately stole a coke from.

Some of their scenes would be shot outdoors, but the majority would be in the main area, which was just this massive building, filled with endless amounts of big empty rooms. They were already starting to set up green screens, a few people with clipboards scattered around pointing at cameras and technology. There were also a few rooms made, which seemed like they would be places the characters would be spending a frequent amount of time in.

Since Tommy had only been in theatre productions his whole life, he was used to sets and props that needed to be moved manually. The main set was massive, with green screens place around buildings that looked like they came from medieval times.

This was absolutely insane to Tommy.

“Dude, you act as if you’ve never seen a movie set before,” Alex said as he came to walk next to Tommy.

“That’s cause I haven’t, Big Q. I’m all grown up now and get to be in fun fancy sets with things that don’t have to move.” Alex laughed at the nickname before the two continued following Scott.

After they visited the set, they entered their dressing rooms/trailers. There were multiple rooms for different people to get ready in, with about 5 or 6 people to a room. Tubbo and Tommy entered theirs together and glanced around at the props and costumes that filled the room.

Tubbo gasped loudly and Tommy tiny to see him in a chair with his name on it. “Tommy they spin!” Tubbo cried before rapidly spinning his chair in circles. Tommy started laughing hysterically, falling onto the floor as Tubbo focus span in his chair until he was dizzy.

— — — — —

There were a few other cool places to visit afterward, more sets areas to explore, and meeting some of the crew. He took the time to get to know all his cast members better. Tommy had a conversation with Schlatt where he learned more about his acting experience and even had his own private comedy show. Schlatt had this amazing way of delivering jokes that could make even the simplest of sentences sound hilarious. 

Tommy ran into Nikita on his way to go see Tubbo and the two talked for a little bit about food and how Nikita was a really good baker and planned on helping cook some meals for the show. At some point, Tommy ran across Scott and Wilbur and got to discuss his character a little more. Things like goals and ideals, how much he could personalize them, and things like that. Scott and Wilbur both seemed like infinite wells of ideas and Tommy was stunned by the amount of stuff they could come up with on the spot.

Eventually, they all returned to their dressing rooms to look at costumes and makeup a bit more and take a break. Tommy met his team in there, who all seemed super friendly. His makeup artist, Alyssa, seemed to be in her early 20s and was super kind to him. His costume artist, Eryn, seemed to have a bunch of different designs for Tommy to choose from. And lastly his hairstylist, Reyna, a slightly older woman who became immediately obsessed with Tommy’s fluffy blonde hair.

“Oh I love when I get to work with young kids and their nice and not damaged hair,” she muttered to herself, causing Tommy to laugh.

“Hey, Tubbo!” Tommy called to the boy across the room, who turned to look at him from his phone. “Race you to the break room?”

“Hey, that’s not fair! You got a head start,” Tubbo cried as he ran out of the room after Tommy, the two boys laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the second chapter pog! I had to include Scott in this fic somehow, I love him and his content so much. By the way, the Spanish that Big Q spouts is just the first verse of the bible translated into Spanish haha. I hope you enjoyed


	4. Behind The Scenes Tour of Set!! (NOT CLICKBAIT)

A month later was the first day on set. The day aimed to go through publicity and media rules, which was basically "let's not fucking spoil the show to the media", going through the script for when they started filming and the fun part of the day; costuming.

Tommy was sitting in his spinny chair as his hair and makeup artists fussed over him. His stylist, Eryn, was looking through the racks of costumes behind him.

“I still can’t believe your hair is this fluffy. Is this natural?” Reyna asked.

“Yeah, my hair can get very “fluffy” I guess. I haven't had a proper hair appointment in a while and it’s getting a bit messy so I was planning an appointment soon-“

“Bop bop bop bop,” Reyna lightly smacked Tommy’s arm with a rolled-up magazine. “You will do no such thing. The slightly longer hair look is perfect for your character. Also, I’m your hairstylist now sweetie, you don’t need to go get it done somewhere else.”

“Oh, sorry,” Tommy muttered, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“It’s quite alright. Now, you probably saw in the concept design, but your character is planned to have an undercut. I know you said you were ok with that but I just wanted to double-check because it will be fairly different from your hairstyle currently.”

“That’s fine. You can pretty much do what you want with my hair, I’m honestly not too picky,” Tommy said. “I’m sorry if it seemed that way.”

“Don’t worry about it,” spoke up Alyssa. She turned Tommy’s chair away from the mirror so that he faced her. “Now, your skin is glowing, I don’t know how you’ve done it. Do you have a routine?”

“No. I just haven’t ever had skin problems,” Tommy replied.

“To be young and not have skin problems,” Alyssa sighed, before standing and moving to grab something from the back room.

“Excuse me, Eryn.” Tommy turned behind him to see his costume designer’s assistant, (Tommy thinks her name was...was it Alana? Something like that), walking into the room with a plastic bag and a coffee mug in her hand. “I have the last of the costume and your cup of coffee.

“Thanks, Alana!” Eryn replied, grabbing the bag and hanging it on the rack before grabbing the mug and taking a sip of his coffee.

“Once you two are done fawning over Thomas, I need to get him into his costumes so that I can tailor them later.”

The other main cast members were also in Tommy’s room with him. Each member of the current main cast had their team that helped to organize their appearances for whenever they were filming. Tommy liked his team so far, especially they’d just been kind to him so far.

Tommy glanced to his left where Tubbo’s area was. Tubbo was currently talking to his costume manager about the accessories on his uniform, making big hand gestures and smiling. After Tubbo was Alaister (Who told Tommy to just call him Eret), who was working with his makeup artist on designing possible looks for his character.

On Tommy’s other side sat Wilbur, who was currently just sitting and sipping a coffee and reading a book while a hairstylist worked on trimming his long-ass hair.

Next to Wilbur sat Fundy, who was looking at different designs for his character’s ears and tail (His character was a hybrid shapeshifter or whatever that meant).

Techno was also going to be in their room but his character only made periodic appearances until the end of season two and all of season three. Techno was currently leaning against a wall in the back, making marks on a script.

The majority of the cast had already tried on their costumes, with Tommy currently being the last to try his own. His team wanted him to try on the uniform first since it would most likely involve the most adjusting, then move into his everyday outfit.

“Alright, I just finished adding the epaulets, so you should be good to go and try on the uniform now,” Eryn spoke up from behind Tommy. Tommy turned and stood, grabbing his first costume and walking into the changing room.

The uniform had a very historical and “colonial” feel to it. Tommy immediately thought of Hamilton as he pulled it on. He’s been raised around musical theatre his whole life, what would you expect.

He pulled on the black pants over the white socks, pulling on the white button-up and buttoning it up before tucking it into his pants. Once he’d finished, he glanced into the mirror, making some last adjustments on the green bandana around his neck and the pins on his jacket.

He walked back into the room, doing a slow turn for his team before stopping and glancing up with a crooked smile. Eryn was smiling and walked towards Tommy, adjusting his jacket over his shoulders.

“Looks like the measurements are almost spot on. Now I have one last thing I want you to do for me while in this costume. I just need to make sure the colors match.”

Tommy leaned slightly as he watched Eryn walk towards a table, grabbing something before walking back towards Tommy.

“I’m going to ask you to hold this for me real quick, just hold it up to your uniform,” Eryn said, handing an engraved wooden bow to Tommy. Tommy’s eyes widened and he grinned, grabbing the prop and holding it up to his uniform while Eryn made notes on his clipboard.

“Great, now I’m going to ask you to change into this outfit. The only thing I want you to keep is the green bandana that’s tucked under your collar. When putting it on top of your shirt, make sure it lies like a bandana normally does, rather than tucked and folded.”

“Sure thing,” Tommy responded. He handed the bow back to Eryn and grabbed the other two bags on his dressing table. He walked back into the changing room and carefully removed the uniform before putting on the t-shirt and jeans. He pulled on the suspenders and retied the green bandana around his neck.

He stepped back into the room and did another quick turn for his team, striking a pose this time when he stopped.

“I felt so cool doing that,” Tommy said when Eryn came over, making a snicker come from Tubbo, who had finished and was watching everyone else.

“Don’t worry, you looked cool too,” Tubbo replied.

“Nah, you looked like an idiot,” Wilbur said, causing Tommy to look over with an overdramatic, “Hey!”

The room erupted into laughter and Tommy laughed too before Eryn reprimanded him for moving. Tommy stood up straight again while Eryn finished taking measurements. “I’m going to have to adjust the length of your suspenders, they’re a bit too short and are going to make marks on your shoulders.”

Tommy nodded along with her before Alana walked back into the room with a silver sword in her hand. “I brought the sword, Eryn”

“Dude, I get a sword? That’s cool as hell,” Tommy remarked, as Eryn grabbed the prop from his assistant.

“Mhm,” Eryn said. “That’s what the scabbard on your left side is for. Now if you could take this and swish it for me real quick, just to make sure it’s not too light or too heavy.”

Tommy grabbed the sword and tossed it up softly a couple of times before giving it a turn around his hand. He turned towards Tubbo, who was watching him from his chair.

“Swish, swish,” Tommy said as he sliced through the air with the sword.

“What noise was that?” Tubbo asked, his eyebrows scrunched.

“Sword sounds,” Tommy responded, confident in his sound effect making.

“What, that is not the sound a sword makes.” Tubbo stood and pretended to hold a sword in his hand and swished through the air. “It’s more like; slice, slice.”

Tommy stared at him incredulously, “That’s not what a sword sounds like, that’s what a sword does.”

“Technically,” Techno spoke up from the other side of the room. “It sounds more like a quiet whistle.” Techno Blade demonstrated by making a quiet whistle that quickly cut off.

“Yeah but we aren’t being all technical and fancy, Techno,” Wilbur said from his chair. “Besides, it’s probably more like, AAAAHHHH!” Wilbur screamed, causing Tommy to burst into loud laughter.

The rest of the room started laughing and Tommy kept trying to regain his breath.

“No that’s the sound of a victim of a sword,” Techno responded, causing Tommy and Tubbo to burst into laughter again.

It may only be their real first day on set, Tommy was already starting to like this cast.

\-- -- -- -- --

The first full week of filming was honestly one of the most hectic experiences of Tommy’s 16-year old life.

Everyone was running around, producers stressing, props breaking, lines are forgotten, a few injuries along the way, creative differences being argued about between people, and someone even got fired. 

It was awesome!

Tommy was relishing the craziness of the whole situation. There were this hustle and bustle, and everything was an experiment. An experiment between actors, props, crew, everything was a test because it was the first week. It wasn't until they finished the Pilot episode and had it confirmed by the publishers that things started to calm down. Tommy was just freed from hair and makeup, getting ready for a scene he would need to film with Wilbur later. But for now, he'd been given the liberty of having half an hour to himself after filming a scene with Nicolas.

Tommy thinks he's done well so far. He had succeeded in only breaking only one prop, and he knew all of his lines. Tommy was thanking his mother for all of those shows that he was in.

However, now that he was on break, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

He grabbed Tubbo and Fundy and pulled them both with him into a breakroom. They all sat down around a table and Tommy turned to look at Fundy first.

“Fundy, you’re a coder, right? Like you do editing and filming and all that fun stuff.”

“I do indeed,” Fundy responded. Tubbo and Tommy grinned at each other before turning to look back at the older man.

“Tubbo and I had this brilliant idea. Since we keep having a lot of funny moments on set, we thought it would be a fun idea to do these sort of... behind the scenes videos. They could be chats with other people or funny moments on set, anything like that.” When he told Tubbo about it, the other boy seemed ecstatic, so they were hoping Fundy could help them out.

Fundy turned over the camera that he’d been handed and looked up at the two younger boys. "That sounds like fun. You won't be uploading the videos until after the whole series airs though, right?" Tommy and Tubbo nodded.

He had doubled checked with the show's head honchos to make sure the whole idea was okay with them, and they also agreed with would be a good way to involve their viewers in the show, but the only condition was that the video diaries weren't allowed to be aired until the whole season was aired - which was understandable.

That really wasn't too much of an issue, plus Netflix always uploaded their whole series on the one day, so he would be allowed to do that once the season was up. 

“So you guys want me to help you edit?” Fundy asked, raising his brow.

“Yes please!” Tubbo and Tommy said in unison.

Fundy laughed and held out either hand to the boys for high-fives. “Let’s do it then!”

\-- -- -- -- --

“And this is my dressing room! I share this with Tubbo, Fundy, Eret, and Wilbur.” Tommy was smiling as he walked into the room, turning around slowly. The room was super hectic earlier with different teams running around. However now that majority of filming had been completed, Tommy had pretty much the whole room to himself. The only other person in the room was Wilbur, who was chilling on his phone.

“Wilbur Soot is over there,” Tommy whispered obnoxiously loudly, causing Wilbur to glance up at him. “He’s not that important, let’s move on,” Wilbur laughed at him as Tommy moved to a different portion of the room.

Tommy came across Eryn who was working with Alana on fixing up his uniform. “This is my costume designer, Eryn, and his assistant, Alana. Say hi guys!” Eryn waved from behind his back briefly but Alana turned around and beamed at the camera with a giant wave before Eryn called her back to the table.

Tommy laughed and did a short tour of his dressing table before walking back towards Wilbur. He knew that Wilbur was a heartthrob and that he should probably get at least some content with Wilbur, especially since he was part of the main cast.

“Hey Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur Wilb-”

“What, Tommy?” Wilbur spun around in his chair and fake glared at a grinning Tommy. “Why do you have a camera?”

“Cause I’m doing the video diaries thing, Wilbur, I literally asked you if I could do this.”

“Oh, right.” Wilbur and Tommy laughed.

“One thing I’m doing with all of us in the main cast is getting a small secret from everyone. It can literally be anything,” Tommy said. “I’m going to hand the camera to you then leave the room and I just want you to tell the camera something that no one else knows.”

“Alright,” Wilbur said. Tommy passed the camera over to Wilbur before walking out of the room.

After a minute, he heard Wilbur call him back into the room. Tommy grabbed back the camera before waving goodbye to Wilbur and exiting the room to continue his set tour.

\-- -- -- -- --

Wilbur and Phil were sitting together, watching Tommy and Tubbo talk to a camera together. The two boys got together swimmingly and always seemed to be chatting around the set. 

Wilbur and Phil were ecstatic that the two boys seemed to be getting along well with everyone on set. Tommy seemed to hang around Alex a lot along with messing around with Dream and Techno. Tubbo seemed to be friends with everyone that he met on set. He seemed to try to get to know everyone but forgot crew member’s names frequently.

“What secret did you tell for the video diaries?” Phil asked him, sipping on a glass of water.

“I said that I ate the yogurt that Fundy was saving,” Wilbur said with a laugh.

Phil glanced at him with a bemused expression. “You do know that he’s editing the videos?”

“Oh shit,” Wilbur muttered, causing Phil to break into laughter.

\-- -- -- -- --

Tommy made a habit of continuing the video diaries around the set. He made an effort to try and include everyone around the set, either personally or in groups.

One thing that Tommy did frequently was playing pranks on the other cast members. While Tubbo may seem innocent, he was just as bad as Tommy in messing with the other cast members.

“TOMMY!” Dream slammed the dressing room open as Tommy slowly turned around in his chair, camera in hand.

“Why yes, Dream. What is it that you require of me?”

Dream glared at him, “You know exactly what you did you little shit.”

Tommy snorted, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Where did you put my script?”

“I haven’t touched your script.”

“You little liar, I know exactly what you’re doing-”

“Dream!” Tubbo called. Dream turned to see him standing in the doorway holding Dream’s script. “You left your script in the breakroom.”

“Oh,” Dream said. “I’m sorry, Tommy, and thank you, Tubbo.”

Tubbo and Tommy grinned as Dream reached for his script. The moment he touched Tubbo’s hand, he screeched and got shocked by an electric buzzer in Tubbo’s hand.

Tubbo and Tommy exploded into laughter and ran out of the room quickly.

“I am going to smash that god damn camera!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a bit of a longer chapter this time as a treat for you all. I'm excited for the next couple of chapters that are coming up. I hope you guys are enjoying the dynamics that I've been developing between characters. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Scene 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH HI! It's me, Echo! PLEASE READ THESE NOTES BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!
> 
> I am not dead! I have a lot of notes but first - sorry for kind of disappearing off the face of the earth for almost two months now. But I'm back, and very excited for the next couple of chapters. NOTES TO PLEASE READ
> 
> \- I am changing up names slightly. I just recently found out that Tubbo is uncomfortable with people he doesn't know calling him Toby, so Tubbo will be called Tubbo both off-camera and onset. Also, Tommy's character name is Theseus because I saw a headcanon about it and absolutely became obsessed with it.
> 
> \- I am also slightly changing character ages. I originally had Tommy and Tubbo's character 18 but I didn't think it made full sense so I'm making them 16. The filming will eventually pass into the becoming 18 since filming a show takes a while, but I think this pattern makes a lot more sense, as well as making more sense for plot points that I have in the show.
> 
> \- Quick Re-Summary of the actual show running following January 20th - There are going to be three seasons of the show. Season 1 = L'Manberg Revolution, ending with the Schaltt winning the election and Techno entering the server. Season 2 = THE POGTOPIA REVOLUTION ( No this isn't my favorite arc, shush ) Season 3 = Exile Arc, and the ending of the Disc Sage ( Happy Ending yaaaayyy )
> 
> \- Lastly, I'm so sorry again for disappearing off the face of the Earth. But I'm back, and will most likely not yet away again without explanation haha. Without further ado, please enjoy <3

“Tommy,” the voice of one of the directors, Batu Corcuera, called from her chair. Tommy turned away from his script and walked over when she gestured for him to come over.

Tommy had been waiting for the call for their next scene. This scene was the first reading of the Declaration of Independence, the pamphlet that Wilbur writes so that their nation can be separate from the land of the Dream SMP.

“Are you ready for this scene?”

Tommy nodded, rocking back and forth on his feet in impatience. He had memorized his lines twice over for this scene. It was mainly a big moment for Wilbur’s character but Tommy was still very excited.

“Alright then. Five minutes to places for Scene 8!” Batu called.

“Thank you, five!” called back the rest of the cast and crew.

Tommy walked onto the set and climbed the back ladder to reach the inside of the camar-van that had been built on set. Wilbur and Eret were already waiting inside, with Tubbo climbing up quickly behind Tommy.

“Alright, quiet on the set!”

\-- -- -- -- --

“Gentlemen, now that the Declaration has been written, we must sign it.” Will raised the parchment and handed it to Theseus beside him. The paper was passed around the table before it once again reached Will.

The General looked at his men at the table, the four founders of this incredible nation.

“Follow me, men. We have someone that needs to hear this message.” The four rose from the table and walked outside the van. They couldn’t see them but they knew that Dream and his men were most definitely listening in.

“The Declaration of Independence,” Will called, his coat billowing behind him. “Forever the lands of the Dream SMP have cast great sins upon our nation. They scorn our walls and laugh at our country. They have robbed us, imprisoned us, threatened us, tried to slaughter many of our men.”

Will glanced at his right-hand man. Theseus stood at attention beside him, looking up at his general with a serious look.

“But this time of tyranny ends with us. This Declaration states that the nation that shall henceforth be known as L’Manberg is separate, emancipated, and independent from the lands of the Dream SMP.

“The union of the masters of men. Together we are one. When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one to dissolve the bonds which bind us. Disregarding this truth is nothing short of tyranny.

“The right of the people exists above the right of the king, the right of the government, and the right of the economy. From this great nation shall we prevail.”

“For life, liberty, and the pursuit of victory,” called all the men at once, their voices echoing past the great walls that they had built. Theseus grinned and the men began to turn and return to their nation. But Theseus paused and stared past the walls. From behind the trees emerged a man in a green cloak, a white mask hanging over his face.

“General,” Theseus called, his tone calm. “I don’t think we’re quite finished.”

Dream emerged from the trees, his men flanking him one either side. Will returned to his place at Theseus’ side and looked forwards as the enemy approached.

The two leaders stared at one another before Dream pulled a rolled parchment from his cloak, handing it towards Will. He stared at the parchment before taking it and handing Dream their Declaration.

Will unrolled the pamphlet and stared at the paper in his hands.

“Will?” asked Theseus, his tone quiet.

Will took a deep breath before beginning to speak. “Declaration of War-”

The general is cut off by a gasp from the Secretary of State. His right-hand man looks on in shock as Will continues to read.

“ The art of war is of vital importance to the State. It is a matter of life and death, a road either to safety or to ruin. The Dream SMP officially declare war upon the new nation of L’Manberg. A War for Independence. The resolution of Punz, Sapnap, George, and Dream, have agreed upon the terms and will fight for control of the land which is rightfully theirs.”

“They can’t do that!” Theseus calls, his tone outraged.

“Tommy, they can do what they want,” Will replies quietly. The general raises his head to once again look at Dream. “I shall see you in the future Dream.”

The masked man nods before walking off. Once Theseus is sure they’re out of earshot he whirls to face his general.

“Will, what are we-”

“This is how we consolidate our power,” Will cuts his right-hand man off. “This is not something that we need to fear. This is how we show how we can prove that we are a nation. If we can hold this off if we can thwart their advances.”

Will had begun pacing during his monologue, his feet crunching the leaves beneath them. “Do you want to know why they’re attacking us? For power, greed.”

“They’re scared,” Tubbo speaks, already understanding where Wilbur is going.

“If we can show that our nation is strong enough to hold up against an army, then we can show that we’re strong enough to run independently.”

“We’ll be able to outsmart them with words.” Theseus clenches his hands together, his eyebrows furrowed. “They want to try and overpower us. We know that they have more military power but we know the terms. We know what they’re trying to play.”

Theseus glances up at his general with a grin, “And we can beat them at their own game.”

“And...cut!”

Tommy broke out of character and turned to grin at Tubbo, who smiled back at him.

“Alright, guys. We might take another couple shots just to make sure but that was a pretty perfect tape.”

Tommy and Tubbo walked together to the break room to grab water.

“You are so good at expressions,” Tubbo said, handing Tommy water from the mini-fridge. “Your time in theater seriously paid off. You're able to do almost everything in one take.”

Tommy laughed and downed a quarter of the bottle in his hand. “Thanks, Tubbo. Musical Theatre is always just one continuous take so I kinda have to.”

Tubbo laughed and the two grabbed their scripts off the table before returning to set.

\-- -- -- -- --

“I still can’t believe that we’re announcing the cast to the press tomorrow,” Wilbur said as he grabbed plates from the cupboard. Since the cast all got Sundays off, Phil invented some of the main cast over to his house Saturday night.

Niki was organizing for food to be brought over from her bakery, while Tubbo was on the floor trying to pick out a movie for them to watch. Tommy was trying to help out where he could, but he didn’t fully understand the layout of Phil’s house, so he was mainly just leaving it up to Phil and Wilbur. Fundy was supposed to be coming over later, but he said that he was going to be a bit late.

“I know right! This is still so surreal to me.” It was all going to become real once it was announced. It had been weird to keep it a secret from social media, and all of his close friends 

"It's my first big acting job, so I feel the same," Tubbo called out from the floor of the living room.

"It's exciting, huh?" Tommy grinned, grabbing a few glasses from the top cupboard after Wilbur called him over, long limbs stretching out as he does so. "I get all jumpy just thinking about it," he said, placing the glasses in a line along the kitchen counter.

Throughout the filming process, Tommy had found himself getting along with his other cast members all very well. He always had something to talk about with each one of them, whether it be school or life outside the show, he never found himself struggling for what to say. But then again, Tommy always knew how to talk to anyone and everyone.

The doorbell rang, signaling there were people at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Wilbur called as he walked over to the door. Tommy was called over by Tubbo to help him choose between two movies. As Tommy was trying to explain to Tubbo why Up was clearly superior over the garbage other movies that Tubbo had chosen, the pair heard a squeal from behind them.

They turned to see Niki gently grabbing a cat from Fundy’s arms and rocking it gently. Fundy laughed as she made small cooing sounds at the cat, who simply nuzzled into her chest. “I didn’t know you had a cat, Fundy!” Niki exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Fundy responded with a laugh, “This is Boots, she’s my cat that I’ve had for a little while now. I tend to keep her out of the public eye but she’ll appear on my social media sometimes.”

“I love her so much!” Niki said, petting the cat in her arms as she gazed at it adoringly. She handed it back over to Fundy, who made his way towards Tubbo and Tommy in the living room.

The group eventually were called over to the kitchen by Phil and Wilbur, where they grabbed the food laid out over the table before eventually meandering over towards the living room to watch the movie together.

Tommy was able to beat Tubbo in their movie argument and Up began playing. The group complained when Techno was the only one who didn’t cry at the beginning, like the soulless and heartless man that he is.

( “I don’t cry that easy man, you can’t ask me to cry over two fictional old people in a Pixar movie!”

“You have no soul Techno, none at all.” )

And soon Tommy started to drift off into sleep.

\-- -- -- -- --

It was a few hours later when Wilbur yawned, stretching his arms out as the end credits rolled. He was warm under the blankets that Phil had grabbed from the storage closet. He looked at his phone and hummed. It was pretty late, and they had finished the second movie of the night. Wilbur glanced to his left to see Tommy fast asleep on the floor, Boots laying on his lap as he slept.

"Is Tommy still asleep?" Phil asked as Wilbur glanced to look at the older man.

"Uh-yeah. Seems like it," he responded quietly, trying not to wake the younger boy even though everyone else was already starting to chatter as they called their rides.

"Hmmm, well I better wake him up," Phil whispered, poking his shoulder lightly. Tommy mumbled something in some sort of sleepy gibberish in response, curling further into the blanket. "Hey Tommy, everyone's heading home now. Do you need me to call someone to pick you up?"

The boy yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes and staring up at Phil slightly. “Mm, can’t. My manager is asleep and my mom’s busy doing...who the fuck knows what,” he mumbled, absent-mindedly petting Boots in his lap.

“How about Techno and I drop him off?” Wilbur offered. He and Techno live in apartments near each other so the two often drive to places together. And last he remembered, Tommy’s home wasn’t too far away. Wilbur glanced at Techno, who simply shrugged in response.

“It’s your car man, I don’t mind either way.”

“Are you sure?” Tommy asked, “I don’t wanna be a bother.”

“Nah, you’re totally fine kid. Come on.” Tommy stretched as he stood, scaring Boots off his lap and letting her run back over to Fundy. The trio gathers the rest of their things and walks to Wilbur’s car after saying goodbye to everyone else.

The car ride home was fairly quiet, Wilbur allowing Techno to play quiet piano music as Tommy started to fall asleep in the back of the car again.

“You know, Tommy is very not-like himself when he’s tired...he’s quiet,” Wilbur remarked as they drove down the street.

“Yeah no shit, Will, it's 2 am and he’s asleep,” Wilbur laughed at Techno’s response as they pulled up at Tommy’s house.

Wilbur stepped out of the car and walked over to Tommy’s side of the car, opening up the car door and gently shaking Tommy’s shoulder to wake him up again.

The boy mumbled as Wilbur quietly said, “Tommy we’re at your house, you have to come with me so we can get into your house since you have the key.”

Tommy nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. He kept mumbling but eventually, Wilbur was able to make out a quiet, “Thank you, Wilby,” as Tommy climbed out of the car.

Wilbur smiled softly as his heart tightened in his chest and the nickname that slipped out of Tommy’s mouth. “You’re welcome, Tommy. Have a good night.”

Tommy hummed as he walked up to his door, disappearing into the house. Wilbur climbed back into the car with a smile and started the car, pulling out of the driveway.

The car was mostly silent as Wilbur drove, the music playing softly.

“So...where are we going, Wilby-”

“Shut the fuck up, Techno.”


End file.
